Our Baby
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Sequel to Shocking News. Tsuna is now progressing with the pregnancy, but Mukuro wants no part of it. Or does he? Will Tsuna decide to keep the baby? Contains MPreg and yaoi. 6927 or MukuroxTsuna
1. No Part Of It

**Our Baby**

After a few moments of silence between the two, Mukuro looked down at Tsuna, looking very serious.

"Tsunayoshi...are you completely sure that you're pregnant?"

Tsuna nodded vigorously. "I'd never lie to you about something like this for my own sick pleasure! I swear, it's true. I took a pregnancy test a couple days ago, and it was positive." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, it was a pregnancy test. "I brought another one here with me to prove it to you."

A soft sigh escaped the taller teen as he nodded. "All right, there's a bathroom across the hall from here."

Tsuna went out across the hall to the bathroom, shutting the door. Mukuro went by the bathroom, leaning against the wall as he waited patiently. After about two minutes, Tsuna came out, shaking the test as he continued to look at it before handing it to Mukuro.

The illusionist took hold of the small, thermometer-shaped object, looking at the little screen that indicated whether or not the user was pregnant. There was a little plus sign, and that obviously meant positive. Which meant it was true.

"..." Now Mukuro was convinced. He handed Tsuna the pregnancy test back, turning away as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well Tsunayoshi...do whatever you will with the child, I couldn't care less. I will have no part of it."

As much as Tsuna expected that answer, for some reason it saddened him. He didn't think he'd care, but he did.

The brunet let out a sigh as he nodded. "Well, all right. I'll respect your wishes and not force you. But, the door is open if you ever want to see the baby...if I decide to keep it." And then he headed off to get out of there.

Mukuro watched him go, and sighed lightly, inwardly wondering how Tsuna could still be so kind. "So naiive, Tsunayoshi..."

As Tsuna came outside, heading to the streets that led to Namimori, he began to wonder why this seemed to bother him so much. He was expecting it, and sure that he wouldn't care if the illusionist didn't want any part of this, right?

So then why was it bothering him more than his acceptance to it?

Tsuna knew he wouldn't have to worry of their baby being somehow corrupted or anything like that, but then again Tsuna didn't have a lot of doubts about their parenting.

_So why is it bothering me? ...Do I feel more toward Mukuro than I've given myself credit for?_ Tsuna thought.

Still in thought of all this on the way home not far from his neighbourhood, Tsuna barely caught Gokudera calling to him as he ran to catch up with him.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called, running over to him and waving. "Juudaime, wait for me!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna turned around, a little smile on his face.

Catching up to his boss, Gokudera walked alongside him. "How did pineapple-bastard take it...?"

Tsuna sighed sadly. "He was pretty surprised, understandably so. Then he told me that I could just do whatever I chose to do with the baby since he wants no part of it..."

Shaking his head in disgust, Gokudera sighed. "That bastard...well whatever, he doesn't deserve anything to do with it. But Juudaime, what are you going to do with the baby?" The dynamite expert looked at his friend.

"...I don't know Gokudera-kun, I'm really not sure." Tsuna shrugged. "It's a pretty tough decision."

"Just remember that you have until you're five months along to get it aborted, that is, if you choose to do that." Gokudera reminded him, frowning a bit at the idea. "Are you going to tell everyone else?"

Tsuna shrugged a bit, keeping his gaze on the ground below him. "Probably...once I reach a decision of what I'm going to do."

Nodding, Gokudera smiled a bit at his boss, despite that he was deadly furious with the pineapple-bastard. "Well Juudaime, whatever you choose to do with the child, I'll definitely support your decision! I'll be there for you no matter what!" He gave him a thumbs-up.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera in surprise. He was thankful that the silver-haired mafioso was willing to do that despite it all. "You wouldn't mind if I decided not to abort it?"

"Personally yes," Gokudera admitted sheepishly. "But it means more to me to stand by your decision, Juudaime! If it makes you happy, then I'll be happy too! I'd feel the same way if I were the father of the child! Juudaime, I know pineapple-bastard helped to put the baby inside you, but above all it shares your genetics also! A baby coming from you would be more wonderful than anything!"

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna was flustered, although touched by his words. It started to make him wonder why he didn't fall in love with his self-proclaimed right-hand man and that HE was the father of the baby.

_Wait, why am I even thinking that?!_ Tsuna thought.

"Juudaime! Let's go back to your house, I'll help you with your homework!" Gokudera grinned.

"Ahaha, sure!" Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck as he followed the dynamite expert back to his house.

"Hey, Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto came running up to them.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna turned around. "What are you doing around here?"

"Ah, I got off work early at the shop today since dad's closing the rest of the day to make a special delivery to Kyoto!" Yamamoto said. "So I thought I'd come and see what you guys were up to, maybe we can finish our homework for tomorrow!"

"Grr, baseball-nut, I was going to help Juudaime with his homework!" Gokudera snarled.

"Aw c'mon, the more the merrier!" Yamamoto laughed.

"You guys..." Tsuna tried to break it up between them, shaking his head. At least for now his mind was pretty much off the whole situation.

Reborn stood on the ledge of the wall outside Tsuna's house, watching the three of them.

TBC...


	2. Everyone Knows

A few weeks had passed since Tsuna had spilled the beans about being pregnant, although that wasn't exactly the only problem around here now.

Our dear beloved Italian ex-convict with the awesome blue hair in the style of a pineapple just couldn't seem to get his mind off the whole thing. Understandably so, since it wasn't the kind of thing that just goes off your mind easily, like seeing someoen you don't know in the street.

Mukuro hadn't told anyone of what Tsuna had said that day, just simply stating that they were discussing some things. Ken and Chikusa were curious still since they could tell their leader was hiding something, but decided not to pry. Chrome clearly saw that it was all a lie and wanted to know what was up too. She didn't pry, but hoped he'd tell her.

So this one day, Mukuro was standing by the window, looking out to the grounds of the destroyed, old area of the Kokuyo base. His thoughts were on quite a roll.

_That night that I had my way with Tsunayoshi...we unknowingly conceived a child due to the pills of that Dr. Shamal...Trident Shamal. _/I Mukuro thought, furrowing his brows a little bit. I_What is it about Tsunayoshi...always on my mind. He defeated me...soon to be the Boss of the most powerful Mafia...my main target of possession. And yet, there's something else...something more._

Shaking his head, Mukuro sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his gloved fingers. This was all too much.

As he relaxed, looking out to the clouds in the sky, Mukuro then began to wonder, with a tint of natural curiosity to this sort of thing, about the child itself.

_That child...if Tsunayoshi decides to keep it...what gender is it, what colour will its hair and eyes be, what will it look like...how will it act..._ Mukuro thought, picturing a little baby with blue hair and brown eyes with the Dying Will Flame and holding his trident.

"Ugh...I need to stop thinking of such things."

Chrome watched her "brother" as he stood by the window, looking outside and appearing deep in thought.

_What are you thinking about, Mukuro-sama?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Gokudera was walking off to Tsuna's house that morning. He wanted to see how he was doing, and hoped with all he could that Yamamoto wouldn't be following him, or worse, Haru.

_I wonder if Juudaime came to a decision yet..._ The dynamite expert thought, running his fingers through his hair. _Well, whatever Juudaime decides, I'll continue to stand by him as his right hand man!_

Coming to the door, he rang the bell. The door opened to reveal Binachi.

"Aah! A-Aneki!!" Gokudera groaned, but then saw that she was wearing rose-tinted glasses.

"Oh, good morning Hayato." Bianchi opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. "My sight took a turn for the worse lately, so I have to wear glasses for a while."

"Th-that's fine..." Gokudera stepped inside, relieved at this. He hurried upstairs to Tsuna's room. "Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna was on his bed reading a comic book, still in his PJ's. "What are you doing here?"

Looking to make sure no one was within listening distance, Gokudera closed the door and sat on the bed, facing Tsuna. "How are you doing, Juudaime?"

"Eh?" Tsuna was a bit confused by the question, and then he realized. "Oh! Ah, I've been fine. Had some morning sickness sometimes, and some headaches, but mostly an increase in appetite. And...I think I've made a decision of what to do with it."

"What is your decision, Juudaime?" Gokudera looked at his friend with curiosity.

"I'm going to have the baby, and give it up for adoption." Tsuna said softly. "Even if it is of Vongola blood, I could never dream to put my child through this. Besides, I think it'll be easier on all of us, and we can just move on and pretend like it never happened."

"Juudaime..." Gokudera murmured and smiled, nodding. "If that's what Juudaime wants. Are you going to tell the others?"

"Mm..." Tsuna pondered that for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, I've made my decision so I'll tell everyone now."

Squeezing his hand for a moment, Gokudera stood and grinned, flashing a thumbs up. "Then we'll gather everyone for that, Juudaime! And if they try anything, I'll blow them away!" He took out a few dynamite sticks, holding them between his fingers.

"N-no need to that!!" Tsuna cried, waving his hands.

* * *

Later on, everyone was gathered around the living room. And boy was it everyone; Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Lambo, Nana, Basil, Fuuta, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Reborn, and of course, Tsuna, alongside Gokudera. And also Dr. Shamal, who was currently trying to hit on Bianchi.

"Hahiii!! Haru is excited for Tsuna-san's big news!" Haru giggled excitedly.

"I wonder what Tsuna-kun has to tell us." Kyoko smiled. "I bet it's pretty big if everyone is here."

"Hahaha!! Lambo knows!" Lambo declared. "I know everything!"

"Shut up you stupid cow! You couldn't possibly know!!" Gokudera snarled.

"Lambo don't know, Tsuna not say!" I-Pin smacked Lambo on the head.

"Waaaaaahh!! Gotta...stay...calm..." Lambo sobbed.

"It must be EXTREME news!!" Ryohei shouted.

"What's the news, Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna took a deep breath. "I have really shocking news. You're all not going to believe it, and understandably so. But I can assure you that it's true."

"Don't worry, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta assured. "We'll believe you!"

"Right, so just tell us." Basil encouraged.

Gokudera put a hand on Tsuna's back, smiling at him. "Do it, Juudaime."

"O-okay." Tsuna took another deep breath and faced everyone again. "Everyone, I'm..."

All of their curious eyes continued to linger, waiting for Tsuna to finish.

"...I'm pregnant."

At those two words, the two words of every parent of teenage girls' worst nightmare, everyone reacted accordingly: dumbfounded.

"Hahi?! What is Tsuna-san saying?!"

"Is that a joke, Tsuna-kun?"

"That's one EXTREME joke!"

"Ahahaha, you're pretty funny, Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-nii, are you playing with us?"

"Hahahahaha!! Lambo knew that! ...Wait, you're a boy! No-Good Tsuna is a boy!"

"Tsu-kun...that's very...hee hee hee!"

"How dare you people laugh at Juudaime!" Gokudera drew out a few dynamite. "He would never lie, especially not of something this serious! He's telling the truth, I was there with him, like any good right-hand man, when this was found out!"

"It's true." Dr. Shamal sighed, shaking his head. "Hayato brought him in to my office one morning, despite that I don't treat guys, but whatever. I examined a blood sample and reacted accordingly to that of a pregnant woman."

"But how?" Nana asked, shocked. "Tsu-kun is male, it's impossible!"

"I created a pill for girls to take when they can't get pregnant for whatever reason, and he took it by accident." Dr. Shamal explained.

By now, everyone was convinced, albeit shocked.

"Hahi?! Tsuna-san pregnant!! It was supposed to be Haru!!"

"Tsuna-kun...my goodness..."

"W-wow Tsuna...that's pretty scary!"

"Tsuna-nii..."

"How did this happen..."

"That's EXTREME! A pregnant boy!!"

They began talking amongst each other, wondering how this happened, and of course, the one question burning in everyone's minds.

"Who's the father?"

Reborn jumped up, landing on Tsuna's head as he looked out at everyone and then said very seriously,

"The father of the baby is Rokudo Mukuro."

"Eh?! Reborn!?" Tsuna cried. "H-how did you know?!"

"I knew all along, Tsuna." Reborn replied.

"Tsu-kun..." Nana murmured, looking at her son in shock and sympathy. "I-I never knew this would happen. Ah...what do you plan to do with it?"

Tsuna sighed lightly, facing his mother. "I'm going to give it up for adoption. An abortion is out of the question, and there's no way I can raise it now. I'll give it to a family who can."

Everyone seemed visibly relieved at the idea, thinking it was reasonable and would work, right?

"Good idea, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled. "But in any case, congratulations!"

"Ahaha...th-thank you..." Tsuna said sheepishly.

By then everyone was pouring out their congratulations, saying that it was wonderful despite everything and all. Tsuna was touched that they were all here for this and were still with him to the end.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Tsuna told them. "We can't let this get out, we really can't."

"Hahi, Haru promises!"

"I won't tell anyone, Tsuna-kun."

"YOSH! I won't be one to break an EXTREME promise!"

"I promise, Tsuna-nii!"

"Thou hast nothing to worry about, I won't tell."

"Lambo keeps his promises!"

"I-Pin promise too!"

"Don't worry Tsuna, Hayato, it doesn't matter to me anyway."

"I promise, Tsuna! You can count on me!"

"Tsu-kun, I would never tell anyone...oh but it would be wonderful!"

"I already promised you, Juudaime!"

Tsuna smiled gratefully at everyone. "Thank you everyone...really, thank you."

But then Nana was worried again. "But Tsu-kun, how will you be going to school? Within about seven or eight months along, you'll have to take maternity leave! You'll fall behind on your studies! You'll have to stay home a lot to take care of yourself, especially after you have the baby!"

"Mom! My grades are bad enough! I can't stay home for that!" Tsuna cried.

"Calm down Mama." Reborn smiled. "I've already arranged for Tsuna to be able to complete his assignments and tests on the school's online course program that was launched out a few months ago. It's very well moderated and resembles actually being in class. It also has great study programs that keeps the student user on task."

"Oh, well that's a relief!" Nana murmured, smiling. "Thank you, Reborn-kun!"

"Haha, just as I expected from you, Reborn!" Iemetsu smiled as he came into the doorway, grinning at everyone. (Of course I had to include him! I love him!)

"Dad!" Tsuna cried in surprise.

"Dear!" Nana cried happily, blushing.

"Papa!" All the children and Bianchi exclaimed.

"Father!" Gokudera uttered in surprise. (I figured since he addresses Nana as "Mother", he'd address Iemetsu the same way.)

"Mr. Sawada!" Kyoko and Haru exclaimed along with Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Hey everybody!" Iemetsu waved. "What'd I miss?"

TBC...


	3. The Safe House

"Dad!" Tsuna repeated again, unable to shake off his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Tsuna," Iemetsu went over to his son, patting his head. "Reborn told me everything that happened to you. Tot ell you the truth, I didn't believe him at first, and that's not something you'd feel with Reborn. He then got Dr. Shamal on the phone and he explained it all too. So I came here as quick as I could, and I brought Casana with me too."

"Eh? Casana-san?" Tsuna looked over to see Casana standing behind Iemetsu. She walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, I'm so sorry this happened to you...no one saw that coming, and yet it was inevitable. But I'm happy for you though, having a baby is a really beautiful thing about life. It's not easy, but the results are rewarding." She said softly, comforting him like an older sister would.

Tsuna smiled a bit at her, nodding. "Th-thank you, Casana-san..."

"Also Tsuna," Iemetsu went on. "Because of all this, Reborn and I arranged for you to be able to relax and stay in a more remote, low-key environment where you'll have privacy and be able to have the baby without worry. It's out in the country not far from here, but it's at a decent distance. The place is very protected and so you won't have to worry of being attacked. It's also pretty hard to find if you don't know where it is. You'll be able to stay there until you have the baby."

"And I'll assist you in delivering the baby." Casana put in. "I'm no doctor, but I do have basic medical training so I'll be able to help out. Oh, and Hayato-san will be staying with you during the next nine months at the house. He was the first to know of all this, and he's your best friend, so it's a no-brainer!"

This made Gokudera's stormy green eyes widen and he jumped up, looking to the brunnette in surprise. "Y-you're serious!? I'll be around to take care of Juudaime?! Me?! His right-hand man!?" He pumped a fist into the air, grinning widely in triumph. "I won't let you down, Juudaime! Or your father! I'll protect you through every month, day and stage of your pregnancy! You can count on me to the end!"

"A-ah...o-okay Gokudera-kun, I trust you..." Tsuna managed, a bit flustered and intimidated. He was fine with the arrangement of course, even if Gokudera's enthusiasm was a bit overbearing.

"I'll also drop by once or twice a month to check your pregnancy progress." Casana added, and then smiled brightly, hugging Tsuna. "Oh Tsunayoshi-sama, I'm so happy for you! I know despite everything that's happened, but in all, having a child is a beautiful thing. And giving it up for adoption is a very humane thing to do, I would've done the same."

Tsuna blushed madly in embarassment, smiling sheepishly. "Ah...th-thank you Casana-san..."

"Hey! Hands off Juudaime! Don't get too comfortable with him!" Gokudera shouted, trying to pry the brunnette off him.

"Mama-mia! I'm sorry Hayato-san, I couldn't help myself!" Casana said sheepishly, letting go of Tsuna.

_Nobody seems to._ Tsuna thought.

* * *

A week later, Iemetsu brought the boys to the house alongside Dino and Romario, who were in Japan and offered to drive them. Yes, Dino found out about it too and was very supportive to his "little brother".

"You'll really like the house, Tsuna. It's really nice and in a good spot." Dino told him.

"Eh? You've been to the house?" Tsuna asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Yep, my subordinates helped and guarded while it was being built and furnished, so I was there too." Dino nodded. "It was especially made for this kind of situation. There are a lot of them built around."

"Wow..." Tsuna utttered, blinking. "So it really is safe?"

"You bet Tsuna. You couldn't ask for anything better." Dino promised, smiling.

* * *

Before long, they pulled up to the house. It was a two-story farmhouse hidden in a secluded area. It had a cornfield, a large backyard, clusters of trees leading out into a dense forest.

"Wow, it looks nice!" Tsuna exclaimed, as they all got out of the car, eyeing the house.

"Isn't it? I knew you'd like it!" Iemetsu said cheerfully. "Wait till you see the inside. It's got four bedrooms, and a bathroom on each floor. Also equipped with running water and electricity."

They all went into the house, turning on the lights. It was neatly furnished with a living room, dining room, kitchen, a bathroom, stairs leading upstairs, and a door in the kitchen leading down to the basement.

"Cool..." Tsuna murmured, looking around the house. It was pretty big, but cozy. "This is a nice place to live..."

"What a place! And living here with Juudaime together makes it even better!" Gokudera cajoled. "As his right-hand man, it's my honour and joy to spend time and care for Juudaime!"

"Ah...it's fine Gokudera-kun...no need to get too excited..." Tsuna said sheepishly.

Gokudera just grinned at his boss happily. "I can't help myself Juudaime, this is just such an honour and endless joy!"

Tsuna couldn't help but smile. _It's actually pretty nice to see someone so excited about being around me for a while._

* * *

Once settled in, Iemetsu surprised Tsuna by having invited everyone over for a barbecue, as a little housewarming celebration. The girls even offered some housewarming gifts, which also included two pregnancy books to help Tsuna along.

As Tsuna sat around whilst everyone was talking and eating their hot dogs or hamburgers, he felt a strange sense of peace for a change. This was going to go well, he hoped.

"You're on quite a lucky break, Tsuna." Reborn said from next to him.

"Somehow I don't feel very reassured with _you_ saying that." Tsuna sighed.

"Think what you want." Reborn sipped his soda, looking up at his student. "Just be careful, being pregnant is not as easy as you think."

"How would you know?! You're a baby...and a boy!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I know these things." Reborn tipped his fedora. "Just be careful and follow the books. They'll be of help to you, I'm sure."

"For sure." Tsuna mumbled, looking away from the Arcobaleno.

"Tsuna-san! Don't forget to show us pictures of the baby!" Haru called to him.

"Ahaha..well...um..." Tsuna began.

"It would be nice to see them, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko agreed.

"I agree, Tsu-kun! At least keep a few photos!" Nana cajoled.

"Well..." Tsuna tried to say, and then sighed, shaking his head. It was no use, when it came to women and children, he had no backup.

"Don't worry Tsuna, it won't be too bad." Iemetsu assured him as he sat down with him. "All of Nana's female friends and family wanted to see pictures of you when you were born. It's a woman's thing."

"I guess so..." Tsuna murmured, looking down at his stomach.

"And son," The blonde Outside Advisor put his hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, and believe me, I'd love to teach your Mist Guardian a thing or two about messing with you like that, but I think picking a fight would be unwise since he's stronger than I am, and it wouldn't solve anything." He shook his head. "But at least he's leaving you alone and not trying to make this harder for you."

Managing a weak nod, Tsuna looked up at his father and smiled lightly. "I guess that's true, Dad."

_But what if his absence from all this really is making it harder for me?_

* * *

Later that night, Tsuna was laying in his new bed for the next nine months, thinking all of this over. And not only about his pregnancy, but his...feelings.

Feelings?

_What feelings...? Do I...could I possibly..._ Tsuna thought, seeing some fantasies running through his head.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" A little blue-haired toddler around three ran to the front door as someone entered the house._

"_Oh, you're home!" Tsuna came out of the kitchen wearing an apron. "Good timing, dinner's almost ready!"_

"_Kufufu...always right on time, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smirked lightly, picking up their baby. "Well hello there, did you miss me today?"_

"_Yes Daddy! Kukuku!" The baby smiled happily, giggling._

"_Oh, very close." Mukuro chuckled._

_Tsuna laughed. "Oh you guys, well come on and help me set the table and we'll all eat then!"_

"Aaack! No!!" Tsuna shook his head furiously. "I couldn't possibly have feelings for him!! ...Could I?"

He sat up in bed for a few moments, thinking over this. All of this really seemed to cause him to question his feelings.

_Do I really...love Mukuro?_

* * *

**So you guys are enjoying this, eh? Awesome! **

**And just so you know, I have the baby's name, gender, personality and looks all thought out! So no worries! You'll see when its born.**

* * *


	4. It Continues

**Hello, all! :D**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update! Dx I'm a very guilty procrastinator and also because...well, I always get caught up in new ideas and all that I end up abandoning old ones. I'm so sorry!**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you so much for your support! I'm so amazed, 22 reviews after three chapters! Nice! XD**

**So yeah, I want to finish this as soon as possible, so I may make one or two more chapters after this one. It WAS going to be short-chaptered anyway, so that doesn't change much.**

**I'll apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter.**

**Anyhoo, on with the story. ^w^**

**--**

A few months had gone by at this point, and it went without saying that by now, Tsuna was beginning to show, much to his dismay.

_I should've expected it anyway._ Tsuna thought one morning, looking in the mirror as he got dressed. _It doesn't even look like my body anymore..._

His stomach was already rounded and clearly showed he was pregnant, although most would think he just had a little belly. Thankfully.

A knock sounded at the door, it was obviously his housemate, Gokudera.

"Juudaime! Are you up?"

"Y-yeah..." Tsuna slipped on a baggy sweater.

"Can I come in?"

Tsuna pulled on a pair of shorts, nodding. "Yeah, you can come in."

The door opened and Gokudera came in, smoothing out his purple shirt adorned with a white jacket. Probably to make himself look presentable for his boss, who really couldn't care less how he looked.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera grinned, his usual happiness of being Tsuna's housemate still not leaving him. "How are you doing?"

Tsuna managed a small smile as he sat on his bed. "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun."

However, he wasn't fine. At least not as fine as he said he was, he was after all, very confused, mostly about his feelings. Over the past few months, he'd come to realize that he was in love, is true feelings. They didn't seem right though, and yet, they were. It was so wrong, yet so right.

Hesitating, Tsuna stood, facing his Storm Guardian.

"...Gokudera-kun..."

Immediately catching on, Gokudera could see that something wasn't right. His stormy green eyes held concern toward his friend.

"Juudaime, is something wrong? Something on your mind?" Gokudera gently held Tsuna's shoulders in a comforting way. Although he never allowed himself to touch Tsuna directly without permission, he'd grown a lot more comfortable in friendly gestures toward Tsuna.

"I...Gokudera-kun...I..." Tsuna looked worried and a bit scared as he regarded his best friend. "Would you hate me if I told you that I....might have feelings for.....Mukuro?" The name of his Mist Guardian came out in a squeak.

This made Gokudera very surprised, and angered. Not at Tsuna, but at the damn pineapple-bastard who got his precious Boss into this in the first pace.

_Damn that pineapple...and now he has Juudaime falling in love with him! He'll just break his heart even more than it already has been..._ Gokudera thought, his grip tightening on Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna, believing the anger was directed at him, hung his head in shame, tears going down his face. Seeing this, Gokudera immediately realized what he'd done.

"Juudaime, I promise you with all my heart that I don't, and will never hate you! Don't ever think that!" The Italian teen hugged his boss tightly, but careful so as not to crush the baby. "I don't hate you for falling in love, only what can be done by the one you love. I worry gravely about that, Juudaime!"

Sighing in relief, Tsuna managed to hug his best friend back. "I know, I'm worried about that too, Gokudera-kun.....but I can't help it."

"Help what, Juudaime?"

"...I don't know, thinking of what it could've been; a sweet, loving family...even with our ages, and everything in between." Tsuna murmured, looking out toward the window with a bit of a faraway look in his eyes.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera was utterly speechless, and couldn't help but smile.

"...Let's go downstairs, I'm starving." Tsuna muttered, changing the subject.

Immediately Gokudera brightened. "As you wish, Juudaime! Leave it to me, I'll make you whatever you want!"

Tsuna managed a small smile. "I just want pancakes and waffles with some eggs and lots of syrup."

"Coming right up!" Gokudera saluted him and then went off to go downstairs.

Following after him, Tsuna adjusted his sweater to try to conceal his stomach a bit better. It was true that deep down in his mind, despite all that was reality, he envisioned the cute little family that could have been.

It was impossible, though. Reality didn't allow it. But it didn't stop him from pertaining the thought from time to time, did it?

At times like this, he wished none of this would have happened.

As Tsuna came downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Since he was nearest it while Gokudera was slaving in the kitchen, he opened the door to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed. "You came here!"

"Sure did, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned, his baseball bat perched against his shoulder. "Dad was on his way through this place to make some deliveries from the shop, so he dropped me off here!"

Tsuna grinned and let the taller boy in before shutting the door. "How's school going?"

"Just as well!" Yamamoto replied, placing his bat against the umbrella stand. "I think Hibari misses you guys!"

"As if, Baseball-nut!" Gokudera said from the doorway of the kitchen. He was wearing a pink apron splattered with some pancake and waffle batter.

Yamamoto looked at his fellow Guardian and laughed. "Nice getup, Gokudera! Taking up cooking I see!"

"Shut up, Baseball-nut! It's part of my duty in being Juudaime's right-hand man and housemate! I swore to serve him and I'm doing just that!" Gokudera protested angrily, shaking his fist.

"Hahaha! Well then you keep doing that!" Yamamoto laughed. "Hey, is that pancakes and waffles? Cool! Save some for me, I'd like a few!"

"I wouldn't even give you-" Gokudera began.

"Sure, Yamamoto! We can share!" Tsuna agreed, cutting him off.

"As I was saying, of course!" Gokudera faked a smile and returned to the kitchen, grumbling to himself.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile, he was glad to have his closest friends around.

--

Meanwhile, over at the Kokuyo Base, all was going as normal as can be.

Although a wave of uncertainty has washed over them for the past while. It was obvious to the other three of the quartet that Mukuro was hiding something. And not his usual secrets, but something else.

Especially on this particular day.

Mukuro was standing by the window, looking out to the pouring rain. He kept his usual, cool expression to ward off any suspicion, but deep down, a lot had been on his mind for the past few months.

Especially since that fateful day that Tsuna dropped the bomb on him.

He still couldn't believe it, but there it was, clear as day.

Despite that, he acknowledged his fault, unlike most people. If he hadn't raped him, none of this would have happened. On the other hand, it wasn't expected either since Tsuna wasn't a girl.

Why it turned out like this, even he didn't know.

"Mukuro."

Although surprised by the sudden voice, since everyone else was in their rooms, Mukuro didn't show it. Instead, he simply turned around.

"Well well, kufufu...it has been a while since I saw you last." He said in Italian.

Casana didn't even flinch. "Yes, it has been a while. But I'm not here to catch up on old times. I want to speak to you about Tsunayoshi-sama's situation. I heard how you handled it." She said in Italian.

"Oya? Well I suppose you're going to try to convince me differently?"

"No. I'm simply telling you to be a man. Take responsibility somehow. ...You are lucky though, he's planning to give it up for adoption. But that aside, it's time to move on. You can't keep hiding behind your wall of crime much longer. You're one of his Guardians now, and you have a fairly easier life ahead of you if you just go with it. I know what I say won't convince you, I'm only stating some facts. ...Be a man, Mukuro, that's all you can do now. Despite what you have done to him in this, he does...need you."

"Kufufu..." Mukuro chuckled, shaking his head. "I give you credit for trying, dear Casana...I can see this does concern you greatly, given your feeling to protect Tsunayoshi..."

But it didn't stop there.


	5. Oh Baby!

**Hi, all! :)**

**I want to thank all of you for enjoying and supporting this fic, it really means a lot to me. I can see Mpreg wasn't done very often in this series and I'm glad it's a bit of a hit!**

**I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter. But I think you'll all be very happy with it! :) **

**Thank you all again, and enjoy!**

**Once again, I own none of the characters except mah OC. :D**

**There's also a little note at the end, hope you'll like it! **

**--**

The past few months practically went by in a blur. Tsuna could barely register the fact that he was due any day now. He had so many questions, so many wonders, everything.

By now, he barely even left the house. The idea of being a now VERY pregnant boy was scarier to him and he didn't want the public to see his predicament. Luckily, Reborn had managed to get a private medical team to help him out when it came to going to the hospital and delivering the baby.

A C-section was going to be done in delivering the baby, since it was the safest bet and the only way to truly get the baby out. Dr. Shamal, despite that he never treated men, had reluctantly agreed to help out in the delivery process before and after.

So on one night, Tsuna was relaxing on the couch watching TV in the house. Gokudera was cleaning up in the kitchen.

Contractions had began to hit Tsuna for the past few minutes. It was kind of confusing, and then he realized that it meant the baby would soon come.

"G-Gokudera-kun!!!" Tsuna cried.

Immediately, his Storm Guardian rushed into the room and went to his side.

"What's wrong, Juudaime?! Is it the child?! Did pineapple-bastard show up?! What's wrong?!"

"N-no, it's...contractions! I think the baby's coming tonight!

"Juudaime, calm down! Don't panic!" Gokudera cried in panic. "Oh no! We have to hurry while you still have time for an epidural! I'll call for the ambulance right away!"

"Hurry!" Tsuna cried, panting hard in fright.

"No need, I already called them." Reborn said, suddenly standing on the couch near Tsuna.

"Reborn!" Tsuna uttered. "When did you get here?!"

"Just now." Reborn replied. "We'll be getting to the hospital soon, Tsuna."

"Oh man..." Tsuna moaned.

--

Within some minutes, the ambulance pulled up and they rushed to the hospital. Word about the baby coming spread to Tsuna's friends and his parents, so they were also rushing off to the town where the hospital was.

Upon arriving at the town's hospital, Tsuna was immediately wheeled into a room where he had to wait for a few minutes before the doctors would get him ready for the C-Section.

"Don't worry Tsuna, everything'll be fine!" Yamamoto tried to assure his friend.

"It better be!! Aaah!" Tsuna cried, laying back on the bed he was on. "I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll be right in there with you! As your right-hand man, it's my duty to be by your side during this delivery!" Gokudera declared.

"And I'll be there too, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned. "You can count on us!"

"Like hell you will!" Gokudera growled at the baseball lover.

"Thanks, you guys." Tsuna managed, smiling a little.

"The doctors are ready for you now, Tsunayoshi-sama." Casana said from the doorway of the room. She was dressed in a nurse's outfit. She came in and applied a cool washcloth to Tsuna's forehead. "You won't feel a thing, I promise."

Tsuna sighed in relief, and then looked at her nametag. "...Why does your nametag say 'Angelique Primevera'?"

Casana's azure eyes shifted a bit. "I'm undercover." She whispered. "A few of these doctors are a part of the Romano family, and they've been after me for years. I'm lucky they don't know what I look like, though. Just don't say anything about my identity, okay? I figured my Italian accent would be the dead giveaway."

Tsuna laughed. "Okay Casana-san! ...Er, I mean, Nurse Angelique."

The brunette giggled and motioned for Gokudera and Yamamoto to help her wheel the bed into the surgery room.

It was time.

--

A screen was pulled up near Tsuna's chest, so that Tsuna wouldn't be able to see the procedure going on. He was under the anesthesia and couldn't feel anything. It had been going on for quite a while now.

Yamamoto peeked around the screen and recoiled a bit. "Wow! Seeing that on medical shows is sure different than from real life!"

"Baseball nut! Stop scaring Juudaime!" Gokudera snarled.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna managed. "Just tell me when it's over."

A few minutes later, he suddenly hear crying. Tsuna cracked an eye open, and realized that it had to be the baby.

Casana came around from the other side of the screen, and held up the baby in her gloved hands. She smiled behind the mask she wore.

"It's done, Tsunayoshi-sama." Casana said softly. "It's a boy."

Tsuna blinked, and looked at his son with amazement. The little baby, just been born, was crying and wasn't cleaned up yet, nor detached from the umbilical cord. It was such a sight to behold. Tsuna couldn't believe that it was his child, it brought tears to his eyes.

"Oh...." Tsuna murmured.

"Juudaime...! He's so..." Even Gokudera was at loss for words.

"Wow Tsuna..." Yamamoto said softly. "Amazing..."

Smiling at his son, Tsuna weakly lifted a hand to wave at him before Casana took him behind the screen to clean him up while the doctors closed up Tsuna's stomach.

It was such an amazing moment.

--

Much later, Tsuna was back in his room and with his newborn baby. The baby was all cleaned up now and was half awake.

All of his friends and the rest of the Vongola family were gathered in the room, all trying to see the baby.

"Oh Tsuna-kun, he's adorable!" Kyoko cooed. "Oh, wow!"

"He's awesome Tsuna-chan!" Haru squealed. "He should've been ours! Oh, but whatever! He's too cute anyway!"

"Lambo wants to see!" The Bovino child hopped up onto Kyoko's shoulder. "Awesome! I can't wait to play with him!!"

"I-Pin want see too!" I-Pin squealed. "Baby is cute!"

"He's cute. I'll make him some formula later. A special recipe of mine." Bianchi said coolly.

"Wow, Tsu-kun!" Nana cooed happily, reaching out to stroke the baby's little face. "That's my grandson! Wow! Isn't he adorable, dear?"

Iemetsu smiled and nodded, looking down at his grandson. "He sure is, Nana. Good work, son. I'm so proud of you."

Tsuna smiled at his father. "Thanks, dad."

"Have you picked a name for him?" Kyoko asked.

Shaking his head, Tsuna looked down at the baby. "Not yet, I haven't decided."

The baby had a patch of blue hair, and had Tsuna's chestnut amber eyes. He was adorable, although nameless for now.

_I can't believe this child is a result of Mukuro having raped me._ Tsuna thought. _Somehow...I don't know if I can give him up! ...Oh man, now what do I do?_

"We should let Tsunayoshi-sama rest awhile." Said Casana. "He's had a rough day."

"All right Tsu-kun, we'll be back tomorrow!" Nana kissed Tsuna on the cheek. "See you later!"

Everyone said their goodbyes as they filed out of the room, even though Gokudera insisted to keep an eye on him, but Casana assured him that Tsuna would be just fine.

"Sleep, Tsunayoshi-sama." Casana told him, taking the child and gently placing it in the bassinet next to the bed. "You deserve some rest, and you do need to recuperate from a cesarean operation."

Tsuna nodded. "Okay, night Casana-san..." He settled on his bed and slowly fell asleep.

--

The next morning, Tsuna heard the baby cooing softly as he was waking up. For a moment he freaked out, not knowing what was happening. He opened his eyes and found himself still in the hospital, and that's when he remembered. The baby was delivered the night before and now he was still in the hospital.

Looking to the bassinet where the baby lay, Tsuna froze in surprise and in fear.

"Ah, you're awake, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna blinked, wondering if he was imagining things. Mukuro was standing over the bassinette, looking down at the baby apprehensively.

"I see you had the baby last night." The Italian teen said coolly. "...He's adorable, I must say."

Finding his voice, Tsuna croaked, "What are you doing here...?"

"Kufufu...you didn't expect me, did you?" Mukuro chuckled, looking up from their son at Tsuna. "Let's just say I did a lot of thinking. I also wanted to see our child, before you send it to be adopted."

"...I see." Tsuna murmured. "...You can hold him, if you want."

Looking down at the baby, Mukuro reached in and gently picked up the newborn, cradling him. The baby opened his eyes, which revealed to be amber-chestnut. Amazing, he had Tsuna's eyes and his blue hair.

The baby looked up at his father, although he didn't seem to know what he was looking at.

It was truly a sight to behold. Mukuro could barely believe the immense feelings he was getting, holding his very own child for the first time. His heart pounded, and he would've probably cried if he could. The baby was beautiful, nothing in the world seemed more perfect than him.

"...Hello, little one." He finally said, and smiled. It wasn't his usual masking smile, or an evil smile, but a true, genuine, loving smile, shining with paternal love. He murmured a few words to the baby in Italian, and then handed him to Tsuna. "...He's beautiful, Tsunayoshi. ...I can see he inherited the best of our looks."

Tsuna smiled a bit and nodded. "That's true, he did."

Silence befell the two of them for a while, and then Mukuro headed to the door without a word.

"Mukuro-wait!" Tsuna suddenly said.

The Italian stopped, looking at Tsuna over his shoulder.

"...I'm keeping the baby with me for a while." He said. "...You can come visit him whenever you like, if you want."

Mukuro paused for a moment, and then turned to the door. "...I'd like that. See you later, Tsunayoshi." He then slowly left the room.

With a sigh, Tsuna looked down at his son and smiled lovingly. Maybe this would all work out after all.

--

**THE END! :D**

**And you know what? I'm going to leave it all up to you what you want to be done! **

**Think of it kinda like a contest. I want YOU to write a one-shot sequel to this. You can decide on a name for the baby, and what you want Mukuro and Tsuna to do with it. I'll feature your work and we'll see where that goes!**

**Use your imagination! :)**


End file.
